TASG 2
by Victorious Rox2014
Summary: sequel to 'The Amazing Spider Girl'. The symboite that got blasted off to space all those years ago has finally come back to earth and little did Tori know that she was it's target. Join Tori as she tries to cope with the loss of James, and a pissed off Cat. Will Tori and Jade get back together, while Tori tries to deal with the evil within her?. Jori & Cyder. accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Tori was in her room reading a book trying to keep her mind off the whole marriage thing, when she heard tapping on her window. She groaned knowing full well who it was, she placed her book down and stalked over to the window and opened it. Jade was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. Tori sighed and jumped out of the window, making her way over. _What on earth is Jade doing here? She should know that I need some space, though I don't blame her, I have been avoiding everyone lately_. Jade stepped closer and said:

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around"

Tori crossed her arms over her chest and scowled "well I said that I needed time to think and just relax, but now it's ruined" Jade's smile faltered and lowered the flowers. "Your still pissed that I'm getting married aren't you?" _gee you think_ (!) but Tori nodded quickly and looked away.

"Won't your fiancé be bat-shit crazy if he found you talking to me?" Tori said as she looked back, Jade laughed "honey he can suck a truck for all I care. Speaking of which, are you coming to the wedding next week?"

Tori shrugged "I don't know Jade, Maybe" Jade looked hurt for a second but covered it up and automatically went on the defensive "whatever Tor, just don't get all cold and withdraw into yourself when it happens" even though it wasn't that mean, Jade regretted saying it.

"Well I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with a werewolf, so excuse me if I shut down just because my ex married someone else, and that my boyfriend was murdered a few days ago!" Tori shouted back, Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew that Tori was right in some sense, I mean she was there when it all happened after all. Jade just stood there a bit hurt and watched as Tori jumped back into her room and closed the window, then turned off her light.

The rest of the night Tori was restless because of a nightmare she was having, it was about August killing James over and over again in so many different ways and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Coming out of a duffle bag the symboite made its way over to Tori's bed. It crawled up the side and made its way over Tori, she grabbed hold of the comforter in her fists, while the thing changed her. Just when it reached her face her eyes snapped opened and started to panic, then it all went dark.

* * *

Tori woke up lying on the ground. She sat up and slowly took in her surroundings and found herself in the woods. _The hell am I doing out here_? Tori was beyond confused right now, she remembered waking up from a nightmare and felt something on her. A low whining sound brought her out of her confusion; she looked over and saw a red and white werewolf sitting and panting a few feet away. She didn't have to think twice that the wolf sitting in front of her was Cat. Tori was aware enough to realize that Cat was pissed off, so she slowly stood up but a warning growl from Cat made her sit down again. _What's going on with miss candy lover?_ Tori thought. Ever since Tori has been ignoring everyone Cats been depressed, sick and pale like Jade.

Tori tried to get up again but Cat suddenly pounced and pinned her to the ground. Tori tried to kick her off but to no avail, Cat only growled and bared her teeth. Cats' pressure on Tori's chest was so unbearable that it felt like her ribs were breaking. "Cat get off me!" Tori barley managed to whisper, it was then that Cats eyes softened and her ears fell flat beside her head, and her growls got quieter but she didn't back off of Tori.

The oxygen in Tori's lungs were almost gone, and she was going blue in the face, but Cat didn't know that since Tori had her suit on for some reason. Tori was to dazed that it felt like she was in a coma, all she saw was black and everything around her sounded far away, they heard a rustle in the bushes and then a voice started shouting at Cat. The pressure on Tori's chest lifted and she felt air flow back into her lungs again and she came back to the real world and started to see the woods again.

She gasped and started panting. Tori felt strong arms wrap around her and sat her up, holding her close to their body. Tori looked down at her chest to see four scratch marks on her black suit—_wait what?! What the hell happened last night and why is my suit black?_ Tori was even more confused now, she looked up at the person who was holding onto her tightly and saw that it was Jade. Tori choked then quickly got up and brushed herself off; she spun around and faced Cat, who growled at her. Tori felt anger bubble up inside of her, and before she could register anything she was doing, she was tackling Cat and started to punch her.

When Her fist was mid-air Jade caught it and lifted her up. Jade spun Tori around and hugged her tightly cooing soft words and trying to calm her down. Tori wanted to get out of her hold and yell at her, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Jade right now.

"Tori just calm down alright, Cat didn't mean it ok, Just breathe and let it go alright" Tori slowly fell to the ground with Jade. Tori slowly raised her hands and Cat was about to growl at her but watched as Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and started crying.

When Tori's cries became nothing but hiccups Jade pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. Tori gave a small smile in return and let go of Jade. Standing up Jade glared at Cat showing off her bright emerald green eyes and canines, Cat whimpered and laid down in submission. _Last night when Jade got home, Brady was waiting for her on the deck but when he saw the flowers and her sad look he lost it, and said he was going to kill Tori, he phased and started running but Jade snapped and caught up to him, they started fighting and it went on for a few minutes, Jade won the fight earing the Alpha title, which was rightfully hers. She looked at her family tree a few months before._

Tori was confused at first but Jade told her the story. "Well I'm glad you did Jade. Now if you excuse me I have to figure out why my suit is black" Tori said as she started to walk away, Jade waved and shouted '_I'll see you later then'_

* * *

**I know it's not much, but pfft I don't care, plz R&R and I'll be back with the second chapter. I felt like I needed take down 'Seeking Justice' I don't think it's ready to be seen by the world yet, encase some of you were a little confused by not finding it, sorry if u liked. Anyway plz review, reviews are a girls best friend, I'll be back with more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't blame me if it's sucky, I'm still having a shitty week**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Tori climbed back up through her window and got out of her 'new' suit. She got in a change of new clothes and stared at the black outfit.

"What are you?" As soon as she said that, a piece of the suit moved. Tori yelped and fell off the back of her chair. She jumped back up and cautiously made her way over to the outfit. Just when she was about to touch it, the 'thing' lunged forward and attached itself to her. Tori started to struggle trying to take it off but a weird feeling came over her and she stooped and made her way to the city looking out for any sign of crime and all that, like the suit was telling her to. She felt powerful. Stronger. Like she could do anything. She liked this new suit; it was more intimidating than the original one.

After a successful night of wondering around town with only 4 crime sprees. It was time for Tori to retire for the morning; she didn't feel like going another round. So she changed and put her suit in the wardrobe, but as she did she saw her old one lying on the ground. Tori looked between the two but let it go. She was about to go to bed when someone started banging on the front door. Seeing as Holly and Trina were away for the weekend Tori could make her way to the door slowly. But the banging got annoying so she stormed over to the door and flung it open shouting 'what!' to the person.

"Thanks for the sunshine" Cat said sarcastically

"What are you doing here at 5 in the morning?"

"Look I'm sorry for earlier, ok, I didn't mean it"

"Is that Jade talking or you?" Tori asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Cat scoffed "well…umm … you know" a stern look from Tori made her cut to the chase "Jade told me to apologise"

Tori looked at her and then nodded "ok. Bye" she as she slammed the door shut.

Cat sighed and walked off to tell Jade what happened and tell her about a foul smell she picked up coming from Tori.

She reached Jade's house "Jade?" Cat heard shuffling and the sound of pots clattering on the floor

Jade emerged from the kitchen "yea Cat"

"She didn't accept the apology; she just slammed the door in my face"

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "anything else?"

Cat looked hesitant at first but came out with it "I picked up a weird smell coming off of Tori and it seemed to lead to her bedroom"

"I'll go check it out, you stay here and take care of Ryder, he isn't feeling well today" Cat gasped and ran over to Ryder's house to take care of him, while Jade went over to Tori's.

Jade reached Tori's house and quietly made her way to the door. She went for the door handle and twisted it slightly to see if it was unlocked which it was. Jade went inside and gently closed the door behind her. She sniffed around the place and picked up a horrible smell. _It must be the smell Cat was talking about. _She followed the trail up the stairs and into the hallway up to Tori's bedroom. _Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep. _Jade kept repeating over and over again in her head hopping that Tori won't find her snooping.

Jade opened the door slightly and peeked through and saw that Tori was sound asleep. She entered and sniffed around the room and ended up at Tori's closet, Jade was about to open it when she suddenly felt pissed. It quickly occurred to her that she wasn't feeling pissed but in fact Tori was. She quickly spun around to come face to face with Tori, Tori was so wazzed that Jade could see it radiate off of her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Tori shouted

"Cat said she smelt something awful here, so I decided to come and see for myself" Jade looked down to see that Tori's fists were shaking and the knuckles were so white. Before Jade could do anything Tori grabbed her by the ear and started dragging her down the hall, down the stairs and out the door ignoring Jade's gasps and owes'. Tori threw her across the porch and into the garden

"Listen to me, _Jade, _I don't want you back. I want you to stay away from my house, and I want you to stop talking to me. got it?" Jade couldn't help but feel the pang in her chest when Tori told her to go away, she could also feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. She just couldn't believe Tori would do that to her, Jade looked up at Tori and saw her own tears started to form. But she let it go, she didn't want to risk getting hurt by Tori again. She nodded slowly and started to get up but her cavalry had arrived and started to gang up on Tori. You mess with the alpha, you mess with the whole family.

Tori got in a fighting stance or so the wolves thought. When Brady lunged at her, Tori jumped back and swung off towards the city. Tori didn't want to fight them or show the tears falling down her face. She made her way to the West clock Tower and sat on the top of the building crying.

Jade felt the regret and sadness Tori was feeling right now, but she was conflicted, go and talk to Tori which might end in her being badly hurt or worse. Or she could just go home and listen to her parents fight. But she decided to go off with the pack.

Brady lied down in front of her and whimpered, showing that he's sorry. she reached out and petted his huge head saying 'it's alright'

"guys go home before people catch you and call the cops" Jade ordered, and the Pack ran into the woods with Brady and Jade not too far behind.

* * *

**Still not a lot I know, like I said I'm having a shitty week. And unlike my other stories, I wanted Jade and Tori to have a break-up and eventually get back together. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shit! Sorry guys, I was working on this chapter earlier in the year and it was crap and when I re-wrote it I forgot most of things I put in it. Now playing the game it just came back to me So I'm going to add it to this chapter cuz it's easier. Oh and I'm going to add something from Wolfblood for Jade to use and I tweaked it abit. If you are aware of Wolfblood and have seen season 1 and two, you can skip the authors note at the bottom but if u aren't, read it if you get confused or ur not sure what it looks like, I will tell you **_**something. Back to the first chapter, encase u haven't figured it out yet or u just never noticed, Holly was Charlies sister so that's why Tori has a different last name, so we're clear for those people.**

_**Rated M for this chapter**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Brady was walking home from going grocery shopping when he heard one of the wolves whining. He placed his bags down and followed the noise. As he came to their field he saw Jade lying in the middle looking at her reflection in the little pond. Brady walked up to her and sat down next to her, petting her back gently.

"You miss her don't you?"

Jade nodded a little bit and continued to whine. Brady remembered what his dad taught him just after he became alpha. Brady turned around so he was fully facing Jade.

"I know a way that can help you see her without her knowing" Jade perked up interested "But you have to change back so I can teach you" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and changed back. She turned to face Brady, all her attention on him.

"There are senses you've never used, things that the others have no idea about. We call it Eolas. And I can teach you how to use it" Jade looks around and nods

(_**5 Minutes later)**_

"So I should try to—" Brady interrupted her

"Don't 'try'. Humans try. They think. We don't think. We listen to our instincts"

"you sound like you hate them?"

"I don't. I'm just concerned for their safety. Now…" he motioned for her to continue.

"Right. Instincts. Listen to my instincts. Don't think, don't think…" She whispered to herself trying to tell herself not to think at all. "… I can't do this! I don't know how!"

"look at me" Brady said. Jade makes eye contact with her. His voice is soft and hypnotic, but it's not so much the words, it's his eyes.

"Feel the rock under you. Feel the wind over you, the clouds, the sky and the grass…" Jade started to slip into another state of being "… you are part of everything. You _are _nature. You are wild."

Jade slips into Eolas mode.

_**Jade's POV—wolf sense—**_

This is the shape shifter version of astral projection. She can see and hear EVERYTHING. At first, just an over few, an aerial photograph from high perspective, with an overlay of every noise for miles. Wind, animal noises, burbling streams. But as she concentrates on a feature, it suddenly leaps into close up. The stream flowing in the moon light.

**ON Jade**

As she realises what she's doing, what she's sensing. The most wonderful thing she's ever felt. Tori is perched up on a building holding her mask and smiling. Than she puts the mask back on and jumps off the building going somewhere else.

Jade laughs in sheer joy, it's fantastic. Brady smiles to himself, job done.

* * *

**With Tori—a college near by**

"Dr Winston? Hello?" Tori said as she peered her head around a class room door to see a professor with one arm looking though a microscope. Tori knocked on the door again to get his attention. The professor jumped a little and looked up to see Tori standing at the door. He took off his glasses and walked over to her.

"Sorry did you want something?" he asked

"Umm, are you James Winston?"

"Yea, who's asking?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega, you were a friend of my dad"

James was surprised at first but got over it "Charlie Parker? Yea we were great friends and partners. What to do you want Victoria?"

"I was wondering if you could help me" She said as she pulled out a glass jar with a little bit of the 'alien' like suit in it. Dr Winston nodded and motioned for her to follow him over to the table.

They lean over the table as James took it out of the jar and put it on the slide. He looks through the microscope and begins to examine it. Winston sighs through his nose.

"What is it?"

"I've seen nothing like it" he looks up at her and continues talking. "I'm a physiologist not a biologist. But we'll look at it in the morning-" when he was saying that the black blob crawled off the slide and quickly made its way to Tori.

"Can we do that now?!" Tori interrupted him from saying anything more. Tori saw something in the corner of her eye and her eyes widened when she saw it moving towards her at a quick pace, She grabbed the jar and trapped it. The 'alien' bounced all around the jar trying to find a way out.

"seems to like you" Tori looked back up at Doc for a second than back down at the jar. Winston made a curious face and said "Don't let any of that get on you"

Tori looked at him "Why not?"

"it has the characteristics of a symboite. Which needs to bond to a host to survive… and sometimes in nature, when they bind… they can be hard to unbind"

**Two days later**

_What is this suit doing to me? I didn't mean_ _to throw him out the window. I was fighting this big buff guy in his penthouse and I managed to throw him out the window and he fell 10 stories and hit the ground. I think he's dead, I mean he was a giant after all._ _I have to get this suit off, but how? Ugh I'm going to the church, maybe it will help me think of something._

Tori climbed up to the bell tower of the church. Little did she know that Jade was already there sitting in the shadows thinking of a lot of things. Jade looked up and saw Tori, she decided to keep quiet and see what happens. Tori screamed and punched the wall causing it to crack open. Jade was worried, _whats wrong with Tori? _She thought. Tori tried to rip off her mask but the symboite just attached itself back to her face. She tried again, grunting as she used all of her strength to tear it off. Jade was about to get up and go to her but Tori yelled out in pain as she slowly ripped it off her chest when she managed to get it off her face. Tori stumbled and hit the bell which rocked side to side ringing throughout the suburb. The symboite screamed and stretched out but reattached itself back to when the ringing stopped. Tori got an Idea and started ringing the bell. After a lot of pain and screaming, Tori managed to rip the suit off. Tori fell but just before she hit the ground Jade ran out and caught her. Tori looked up and smiled faintly.

"Jade?"

"Hey"

"I'm… so… Sorry" Tori whispered just before she passed out.

The symboite crawled through town and ended up at a fancy looking two story house. It crawled up the wall and went through an open window where a guy with brown fluffy hair was waiting for it. He smiled as the symboite made its way over to him. Beck held out his hand for the black suit to consume him, he let out a demonic laugh as it covered his face.

Jade was sitting in her chair waiting until Tori woke up. She was just about to doze off when Tori suddenly sat up in bed and fell off.

"….. Oww" Jade laughed quietly. She stood up and helped Tori to stand up. Tori put her hand to head and moaned.

"Ugh what happened?" Jade helped her sit down on the bed and she sat down next to her.

"You managed to rip the suit off and then you passed out, you've been out for 3 days"

"You haven't slept since then?" Jade shook her head

"I'm sorry about all the pain I've caused you" Jade smiled

"I understand, it wasn't you, I get it" Tori nodded and smiled

"Thanks. So why is Cat pissed off at me?"

"Wolf thing. When we're in our wolf form we can feel and see what the other feels and sees. So when I was depressed she felt it more than the others because we're best friends"

"Thank you, for everything Jade"

"No problem" Tori stood up and noticed she was wearing Jade's clothes

"You were naked when you got the suit off"

"Oooohhh. You didn't do anything to me did you?"

"No" The both of them smiled at each other and fell into comfortable silence. Tori decided to go home and rest up a bit more. Jade insisted that she should stay but Tori kept saying no.

It's been a two weeks since that day and there was no sign of Beck. Tori was on her laptop looking for an arts college in Hollywood that she could go to. Ever since she got the suit off she has had this weird feeling. It just occurred to her that Jade was making her feel this way, this is the feeling she use to get when Jade bonded with her. But it disappeared when the symboite took over. Tori couldn't take the pain any more so she closed her laptop and ran out the back door into the woods where she knew Jade was at.

As she got closer to where the pack usually are when they're in wolf form she could just see Jade playing with Cat. Tori slowed down and walked up and leaned against a thick oak tree and watched the pack muck around and having fun. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Jade was about to playfully bite Cat when she looked up and saw Tori in the woods looking at them. Jade blocked her mind from everyone else as she wanted to have privacy. Jade ran over to her and tackled Tori to the ground covering her in licks.

"Ok, ok, stop!" Tori said in between laughs. Jade did as she was told and lied down resting her head oh Tori stomach. Tori reached over and started petting her head, their reunion and fun was short lived when Cat came over and started growling at Tori. Jade got followed by Tori, Jade and Cat moved closer together and started growling at each other, seeing which one would back down first. All Tori could do was watch on, she knew it wasn't her place to interfere. Jade stood up taller and her fur stood on end, Cat started to whimper and bow down, showing some restraint. But she finally submitted and backed down. Seeing that Jade was still in alpha mode Tori slowly walked in front of her. She knew how to calm down an alpha. Tori took slow and steady steps towards Jade and slowly lifted her right hand. Jade growled and showed her canines. Tori stopped for a spilt second but kept going.

"Sshhh. Jade calm down, it's me, Tori. Just let it go, it's done" Tori kept talking to try and distract Jade while she kept walking up to her. When Tori finished her right hand was on Jade's snout and her left hand was on her neck. She slowly petted Jade's snout and rubbed her neck, which seemed to calm Jade down a lot, her posture soften, she stopped growling and the look in her eyes soften too.

"There we go, see it's all good Jay. Come back to me. Atta girl" Tori said as Jade completely relaxed. Jade nuzzled Tori, her way of saying thanks. Cat turned back to human and hugged Tori from behind.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD. I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry Tori" Tori turned around in her embrace and hugged her back.

"It's ok Kitty Cat" Tori saw the look on Cats face, she looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"What's up Cat?"

"It's just; no one has ever been able to calm down an alpha before, even their bonds couldn't do anything but wait until they calmed down by themselves"

"Maybe I just have the skill" Tori said with a smile.

"Really?!" cat asked, Tori sighed through her nose and Jade rolled her eyes (Still in wolf form)

Jade started walking towards the other pack members out in the field and motioned for Tori and Cat to follow her. Jade unblocked her mind and told the others what happened 2 weeks ago and about how Tori calmed her down when she was in alpha mode. They all started talking to each other and all of them decided to go to the elders for guidance or answers. Cat transformed back into a wolf and Tori hopped on her back seeing as Cat asked her just before she transformed.

The pack and Tori got to the circle where the elders hang out and Jade started to tell them what had happened. When they transformed back to humans. The elder leader stood up and faced Tori and Jade.

"There isn't much here about a bond of an alpha being able to calm them down after they've been in a standoff. We only know that you two are the first. And that the bond you share is stronger than anything else in the world, since you both knew each other before the whole werewolf thing. Sorry we're giving any important information. We will let you know if we find anything else"

Tori and Jade left and went to Jades house for the night seeing as no one was home for the holiday.

"So how are you feeling?" Jade asked

"What do you mean?"

"You know… " Jade trailed off not wanting to say it. Tori caught on to what Jade was trying to ask her. She looked down feeling kinda sad about it.

"With James, being dead? I'm alright I guess" Jade hugged her; she didn't need wolf sense to tell that Tori was sad.

"Come on" Jade led Tori down to her room and made her lie down on the bed. Jade remembered what Brady had told her a month ago. _Brady said that to complete the bond the wolf and their mate had to… well you know make love. _Jade looked down at Tori and sighed.

"Hey Tor?" Tori turned her head and looked at Jade

"Yea?"

"Do you want to you know, take the next step?"

"Do you want to?"

"That depends, do you?" Tori thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Jade smiled and joined Tori. Jade pulled her in for a kiss that started out affectionate and then went to passionate. Jade buried her hands in Tori's hair and Tori gripped the front of Jade's shirt. Jade broke the kiss to drag in a deep breath and then captured Tori's lips again. Tori returned Jade's enthusiasm hungrily. Her hands traced down to slip under Jade's top. They were hot against Jade's skin which surprised her. Jade gasped against her mouth and Tori smirked at her reaction. Tori's lips melding with Jade's in tender passion and unrestrained desire. Jade's needs aroused Tori in a way no one had done before. Her hands roamed Tori's body, fingers exploring and driving Tori further. All Tori could do was hold on and ride out the building pleasure. Jade's mouth targeted Tori's neck, her teeth biting a moment later. Her strong thigh shifted to press against Tori and she whimpered. The control Jade had over Tori and Tori loved it.

"I want you Vega, I have for a long time" she moaned into Tori's ear, her body subtly grinding against her. Tori sucked in a sharp breath, her own body reciprocating.

"I'm all yours" Tori responded, submitting to Jades ravenous needs. She caught Tori in another kiss, her tongue sliding in to play with mine. She allowed Tori into her mouth where she sucked on Tori's tongue before letting it go. Tori bit at her bottom lip before the kiss could fully break off, but once it did Jade was already moving to undress her. Her hands were swift and sure and she worked steadily despite their shaking. This may be her first time doing it in general, Tori wasn't sure. Jade took the time to take in Tori's naked body, not that it's the first time she's seen Tori naked. Tori laid back and let her.

"I know you like what you see but it's my turn" Tori said, her voice already husky with her arousal. Tori began removing Jade's clothes slowly, her eyes staying fixed on Jades as her hands slid intentional caresses over every inch of newly exposed skin. Jade shuddered under Tori's touch, her eyes darkening further. Now that they were both bare Jade took the lead again, splaying her hands over Tori's stomach to nudge her further back on the bed. She pressed Tori into the sheets and draped her luscious body over Tori's. Now it was Tori's turn.

Tori pulled Jades neck to her mouth and latched on to the smooth curve where her neck met her shoulder. Tori's teeth sunk into her skin enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. Jade released a high pitch moan and jerked into her, making Tori bit harder. Tori shifted to sucking on her skin before she could draw blood, not that that mattered. Jade's thumps increased in tempo and Tori assisted her by taking her by the waist and increasing the friction. Both moaned in pleasure, eyes closed. Tori locked her legs on Jade and rolled them over so that she was top. Her mouth took in the enticingly sensitive flesh that was Jade's chest and put her tongue and lips to work. She was rewarded by jade bucking her hips, desperate cries for more and sharp moans that cut into Tori's ears to fuel her desire. She teased circles on Jade's inner thigh and then traced up to run over her once. For the first time Jade was actually losing control, her muscles twitched and her legs shook, the growing heat built up inside of her.

She finally fell, she fell hard. Jade cried out as her climax caused her body to lock up after one more rough thrust into her mate. Tori clenched her teeth in Jades shoulder to muffle the scream clawing out of her throat as she shook through her orgasm too. Once Tori relaxed she was tired but grateful. Tori shifted to lay down next to Jade. Tori wordlessly directed Jade to rest her head on her and Jade melted against her willingly. They were breathing hard but that past after a couple of minutes. Tori could still feel her heart going strong though and she was sure Jade could feel hers. Jade reached down to pull the sheet over both of them and then snuggled into Tori again. Tori wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. They finally fell asleep listening to each other's heart beats.

Tori woke up to gentle stroking on her stomach. She shifted under the warm pressure laying over her and then opened her eyes.

"Mornin" Jade's soft voice floated to her. Tori smiled and pecked her lips

"Morning Jade"

"I love you Tori, even when you broke my heart"

"I am sorry, I love you too Jade" Jade smiled and leaned over to kiss her. They snuggled back up together and fell asleep again holding each other. When they woke up again and hour and a half later. Tori decided to get dress and go to the bathroom. When she was finished she smelt pancakes coming from upstairs. So she rushed up to see Jade in her PJ's serving a stack of pancakes on one plate then put another stack on her plate.

"smells good"

"Yea. So that day when that vampire chick almost killed you, and you were fine the next day. Do you have accelerated healing too?" Jade asked

"Yea. Hay after breakfast do you want to go somewhere?"

"Like?" Jade pressed on

"I dunno, somewhere, anywhere, your pick" Jade smiled and agreed. They ate breakfast in peace before Jade's Dad and his girlfriend show up.

* * *

_**There you go, that was my first sex scene so bear with me if it was lame. I didn't know how to end the chapter so yea and I don't know if jade actually had a mom in the first one, idk, I forgot, if that's the case please tell me, if it is her dads girlfriend than great. Ok for those of u who have stuck around for the wolfblood secret than go to google or whatever and search wolfblood season 1 episode 10 "The Call of The Wild" or you could go to season 2 'total eclipse of the moon' it shows u what it actually looks like and not this confusing bull-shit. Sorry if I've said symboite before in earlier chapters, I forgot.**_


End file.
